This Is My Chance, This Is My Time
by edwardcullen.mypersonalheroin
Summary: Edward is in love with Bella. Bella gets screwed over by a player and Edward is basically invisible to her. That is until he saves her from the depression that begins to over take her . . . Please read, I'm not great with summaries. E/B A/J Em/R
1. Teaser Chapter

_I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form. As much as I wish it was my brilliant mind that came up with the amazing Twilight Saga, I am not . . . Anyhow, continuing on. Please be kind, this is my first story. If you don't like it don't leave mean thing just to be an ass. It is completely unnecessary and unneeded. Kay, thanks. :D_

TEASER CHAPTER ~ TEASER CHAPTER ~ TEASER CHAPTER ~ TEASER CHAPTER ~ TEASER CHAPTER ~ TEASER CHAPTER ~

**Edward Anthony Cullen**

"_Wow, am I completely hopeless or what? I mean, seriously? What was that, like the millionth time I have found myself staring at her?"_

I sat there fighting with myself because I caught myself staring at her again like a mindless idiot. She is just so beautiful though.

"Isabella," the teacher calling her name pulled my out of my thoughts.

"It's Bella," Ohh, a feisty one . . . Wow, I'm a fucking pedophile.

"Ahm, yes, _Bella_, Could you please come up here and show the class how calculus is really done?"

"Whatever . . ." One word, that's it and I was pulled into some sort of trance as she walked to the while board. Her body is so breath taking, long lean legs, perfect hips that swayed as she walked, a nice . . Chest. Her whole body was beautifully and perfectly proportioned. I watched her every move as she made her way to the front of the class room. She started writing out the problem and I suddenly realized how much of a genius she is.

"_Hmm, smart and beautiful."_ I quickly figured out I needed this girl to notice me, I have to have her. Yes, I , Edward Anthony Cullen was completely invisible to Isabella Marie Swan. You see, it's not that I'm big headed or anything . . . Okay maybe a little, but the point is, I'm popular. Everyone knows me. I don't think I've met one person who didn't know who Edward Cullen was, and it's just weird that I don't seem to phase her at all.

Again, I'm pulled out of my thoughts, but not by Mr. Wolfe, our calc teacher. No, this time it was by the musical voice of the beautiful Bella. "Ahem, Mr. Wolfe, I'm finished." "Wow, I think that is a record ever for you," the teacher complimented her as she stood there with a smug little smirk. She is so cute when she looks confident. As Mr. Wolfe started explaining to the class the different steps of the problem Bella started walking back to her seat. I didn't even realize I was openly starring at her until she turned her beautiful little head and stared right at me.

"Oh, shit," I turned quickly in my seat and ducked my head under my arm as I started freaking out because she caught me staring. She. Fucking. Caught. Me. God, I'm a moron. As I sat there trying to calm myself down I heard giggling from behind me. I'm not sure why but I turned to see where the infamous giggling was coming from and holy shit. Can you say 'Attack of the starring eyes?' There sat beautiful Bella and her two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, starring, pointing, and giggling at me. Fucking giggling. Ugh. As I ran a hand through my messy hair I felt a slight blush creep across my face.

"_This girl had no idea what she does to me."_ Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and literally booked it for the door. As I made my way to my locker I bumped into Jasper. I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me.

"What the fuck man? I'm tryin' to find Alice," he spat rather rudely.

"Look, you have all day to suck face with your little pixy. Right now I need some bro time though . . ."

"Kay, what?"


	2. Authors Note!

Hey Guys,

First off I want to say Thank You to everyone who read and liked my teaser chapter of my first fanfic EVER! I am sooo sorry I haven't posted the full first chapter yet. Life has been super freakin' busy right now. I had my cousins Grad party last week to help out for, and mine is this weekend coming up. & I also lost the rest of my first chapter ): But I PROMISE that I will have the whole first chapter and possibly a second one up by Friday July 3rd 2009. (:

Alright, again a big THANKS to everyone who supports this story. :D

Taylore.


End file.
